Freddie Kane
by Monica D. Watson
Summary: Nearly seventeen years after Freddy is taken care of by Jason a boy named Freddie Kane and his mother move to Springwood. Is he just another teenager or is there more to his boy that meets the eye. FINISHED
1. Moving in

Disclaimer: I do not own a nightmare on elm street. Freddy Kruger doesn't belong to me but Freddie Kane does. Some characters mentioned don't belong to me as well.

Title : Freddie Kane

Summary : Nearly seventeen years after Freddy is taken care of by Jason a boy named Freddie Kane and his mother move to Springwood. Is he just another teenager or is there more to his boy that meets the eye.

Springwood. Who ever heard of such a place? I hadn't heard of it until Mom told me we were going to be moving there. I didn't want to move. Mom said that the move would be good for me. Every since my Dad died from cancer I'd been partying hard. Drinking a lot. She decided that moving to a new town might be the right thing for me.

We didn't have much money so finding a place was pretty hard. Mom got lucky when we she found a large house for cheap. The problem was we had to move all the way to Springwood Ohio. We lived in Augusta Maine so this was a big move for us.

Mom said that the house was beautiful and that she didn't understand why she had got it so cheap. She asked the woman showing her the house if something was wrong with it or if something strange had happened there. The woman had shook her head and said 'nothing that I know of'. I wished the woman had said someone had been murdered there or something. If she had my mom wouldn't have bought the house.

When we drove into town in our beat up Ford we got strange looks. I ignored them pressing my face against the window of front passenger's seat. I could see my reflection in the newly cleaned glass. My mom had insisted on cleaning the car up before we went to our new home. I didn't think it helped much.

My own green-blue eyes stared back at me under blond bangs. My dark blond hair was starting to get out of hand. It had reached my shoulders last week and my mom was already at me to cut it. I wasn't sure that I wanted to. My reflection disappeared when I closed my eyes.

"I know you don't like it Fredrick," my Mom said, "but you should at least give it a chance. You haven't even seen the house or talked to any of the kids. I'm sure you'll love it here and make friends fast."

I snorted. Yeah right. I never had too many friends. We only drove a few more minutes before the car came to a sudden halt.

"Here we are Freddie!" Mom exclaimed. "Open your eyes and check out your new home. 1428 elm street."

I let out a grunt and opened one eye. What I saw made both my eyes open wide. Right in front of me was the biggest house I had ever seen in my life. It made the apartment I used to live in look like a cardboard box. Two stories, wide front yard, big windows.

"Mom I take back what I said," I said. "One person wasn't murdered in this house. For you to be able to get a house like this a bunch of people had to have been murdered here."

"Fredrick," My mother let out a deep sigh.

"I'm just playing Ma," I said and got out of the car.


	2. dreams

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one if you wanna read it.

The house was even bigger on the inside. I even had my choice of bedrooms. I had never had that choice like that before. I picked out the room on the left side of the front door. It was twice as big as any bedroom I had ever had. There was even a wall of vinces under my window so I could sneak out real easy.

We didn't get there until late afternoon so we barley had time to move our beds in. I didn't really have that much to move in. Mom told me that I was going to have to go to school the next day so I turned in at nine.

I was never one to dream my dreams. It often seemed that I didn't dream. That was impossible of course. Everyone dreamed. I had never had a nightmare before. The first night I spend in that house was my first and sadly not my last nightmare.

As soon as I layed down and closed my eyes I found myself in a different place. A place that felt like home enough though I had never been there before. It looked a basment full of furnances. I took a few nervous steps forward only to find I wasn't alone.

A few feet in front of me was a little girl with blond hair and she was dressed in all white. Her eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Hey little girl," I said taking a step forward. "Can you-"

"Freddy!" she yelped stepping back. "Stay away Freddy."

"I'm sorry kid," I said my face wearing a confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Freddy's back," the girl whispered and disappered.

"Back?" I asked. "I've never been here before."

"One two Freddy's coming for you," a girl sung out.

I turned around looking for the girl who was singing. Instead of being in the basment I was on a yard. I looked around for the girl who was singing. I spotted her on the side walk. She was skipping rope with two other girls. They all had blonde hair and were dressed in white.

They stopped their singing when they noticed me.

"Freddy," they all said at once.

As quick as the dream had come it was gone. I felt as if I had yanked forward and found myself in bed and my mother calling my name.

"Fredrick!" she yelled again. "Time for school!"

"I'm up mom!" I yelled back bringing a hand up to rub my eyes. I whispered to myself. "What the hell was that about?" 


	3. good morning

Thank you VanityKiller . You're review really made my day and I would be glad to read your stories. I'm trying some new approaches here. I just don't want some kid to stand there and tell Freddie the story but I don't want him to take too long figuring it out on his own. This is the hard part.

* * *

I pulled myself out of bed trying to get the little girls out of my head. I just couldn't forget the way she looked up at me. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and trust me I had seen the real thing so I knew. She looked like she thought I was going to kill her.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Mom was cooking breakfast and had a plate full of bacon already ready for me. I didn't want to eat. I was pretty nervous about school and still twisted up from the dream.

When I just picked up my book bag and started towards the door she frowned and called my name.

"I'll eat a lot at lunch," I said turning to look at her. "I promise."

"Alright dear," she said but it didn't sound like she was very happy. "I'm sure you are pretty nervous. I just thought after you little nightmare last night you'd want something to eat."

How did she know? I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You were crying out in your sleep last night," My mom explained as if she could read my thoughts. Mothers were like that. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you."

"It's fine," I whispered.

"You want to talk about?" she asked walking over to me.

"No," I said at once. Mom always wanted to talk about everything while I wanted to take care of/deal with it on my own. "It wasn't that bad."

"Alright," Mom said kissing me on the head. "I want you to go to school and make some friends. I have so much to do today."

Mom had a lot to do today. She had to move in the rest of our stuff and go out and see about a job. She had a lot of different jobs she was checking out but it looked like she was going to be working at Westin hills as doctor.

"O.K. Mom," I said walking out of the kitchen.

On the way out the front door I grabbed my Boston hat off the coat rack. I didn't feel comfortable without a hat one. I opened the front door and stepped out into my new life.


	4. English class

What a small school! There could have only been four hundred kids at this place at the most! I should have been expecting it. I mean this was a pretty small town. The school was so small that I didn't even have to ask for directions to get to the main office. At least I wouldn't have a hard time finding my classes.

I'm not great with book work. I mean I can did it but I don't like it. I would much rather be using my hands than sitting in a classroom and reading a book. I signed up for the classes I had to like Math, English, Science, History and I grabbed Welding and shop. Those two were more my bag.

English class was the first thing I had that morning. What a great way to start the morning. I don't know how I'm not going to fall asleep in that class. The class had already started when I got there. (I had been in the office for a good half an hour). I pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Poseidon was the god of earth quakes and the ruler of the sea," the teacher said writing 'Poseidon' on the black board. "Can anyone tell me anything else about him?"

I stood there unsure of what to do. The kids in the class were turning theirs heads and looking at me. A small hum of conversation was starting up. The teacher looked around for what was interesting them so much. She spotted me at once.

"Oh hello," she said setting the chalk down. "You must be Fredrick. I'm Mrs. Cladback. Come on in"

I walked into the room fully and shut the door behind me. Mrs. Cladback waved for me to stand at the front of the classroom. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I wasn't really a people person.

"Everyone," she said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I would like to introduce the newest member of our class, Fredrick Kane. Why don't tell us a little about yourself?"

She stepped away and I groaned mentally.

"Um...first of all don't call me Fredrick. The only ones who calls me Fredrick is my Mom," I said. This got a few laughs. "Most people call me Freddie. My mom and I just moved here yesterday. We're living at 1428 Elm street. My mom is a doctor and will most likely be working at Westin Hills soon."

There a little bit of muttering when I mentioned my address and the fact my mom would soon be working at Westin Hills. The teacher waved her hand. This must have been a sign for silence because everyone fell silent.

"What are your hobbies?" Mrs. Cladback asked.

"I like working with metals," I said. "And being active. I was on the basketball team at my last school."

"Well," the teacher said smiling. "We welcome you to Springwood. If you'll take a seat we'll pick up where we left off. We're reading the Odyssey "

She picked up a book and handed it to me. I looked down at the book. Great. I walked to the back of the room and got the seat in the corner as the teacher started to talk about Poseidon . It would be easier for me to sleep back here without the teacher knowing. 


	5. Jimmy

I would like to think everyone who is reading this, really really thank people who are reviewing it, and super thank people who are adding it to their favorites. I did a lot of reading on the a nightmare on elm street movies to make sure this would be a good story.

School wasn't half bad here. In fact somethings about it were better. The welding class was great and I even made friends with a guy in there. A kid named Jimmy. At first I didn't want to talk to him. He looked to much like a jock and it was usually guys like that that gave me a hard time. He didn't though. Jimmy seemed really interested in me and what I was doing in Springwood.

We talked for a long time about how my Dad had died and how I had started to get in trouble. It turned out he was a big partier too and he told me that they had some crazy parties in Springwood. I told him that I would love to hang out with them sometime. Jimmy told me that he and his friends had a kind of thing you had to do before you could hang out with them.

I think he thought I would be too chicken to do whatever it was because he went back to bending the metal piece he was working on. When I told him I could take anything he could dish out he told me to met him at the Power plant on the outside of town at midnight. I didn't understand but I nodded. There was no way I could back out.

Welding was the last class I had for the day so when the bell rang I got up from my desk and headed for the front doors of the school. Jimmy followed me to the exit. We walked through the doors together. Before he disapppered into the crowd I heard him speak.

"Don't chicken out of me Freddie." 


	6. Dream Leaping?

Mom was glad to hear that I had actually made a friend. I didn't tell her that Jimmy wanted me to meet him at the plant at midnight. There was no chance she would let me go. I would have to sneak out like I had done in the past. That wasn't a big deal. I had gotten pretty good at sneaking out.

For a few hours I helped Mom set up things in the living room. We finally got our couch and television moved in. After dinner I went up to my room to read my Johnny the homicidal manic comic books. Mom didn't like the idea of me reading such violence but I found the magazines funny as hell. They were meant to be funny but Mom couldn't understand that.

Mom came in at nine thirty to tell me goodnight and laid down just like I was going to bed. She would never expect that I was going to sneak out at midnight. I thought I had my whole evening under control. I was thinking about Jimmy. I was wondering if he really was going to let me hang out with him after I did what he needed me to do. I didn't plan on falling asleep but when I felt myself being jerk forward I realized I had fallen asleep. I didn't understand why I fell asleep. I wasn't even tired.

I was standing in the middle of a street. All of the houses were dark and I seemed the be the only there. At least that's what I thought at first. Jimmy was standing at the other end of the street and he looked scared. When he saw me his face lit up and he ran down the street to me.

"Thank god," he said smiling. "This dream was getting pretty creppy. Nice to see someone I know it."

Huh? I was in his dream? Or was I dreaming this? This is a bit confusing. But screw it. It's just a dream anyway. What does it matter?

"Yeah," I said and nodded. "Where are we supposed to be?"

"I think it's Elm street," Jimmy explained pointing to a sign that read 'elm street'. "I've always had these strange nightmares about being alone. Elm street is creppy at night. I guess that's why it's nighttime."

"Jimmy!" a male voice was coming through into the dream. "Wake up man!"

"That's Mark," Jimmy said and started to fade. "I hope to have you make more of my dreams interesting."

As soon as Jimmy was gone I jumped awake. I let out a gasp as my room came into view.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud running a hand through my blonde hair. "That was very strange."

I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table saw that it was nearly eleven thirty. Remembering that I had to met Jimmy I climbed out of bed and slipped out the window. 


	7. The Dare

There is going to be a murder soon. Sorry it's taking so long to work up to.

* * *

The night air was cool and crisp around me as I climbed down the wall of vines. When my feet touched the ground I glanced around to make sure no one was watching me. I have expected to see my mother standing there. But there was no one there. The whole street was dark and empty. The only light was coming from a nearly full moon. I didn't like it being so quiet.

I walked over to the car and opened the driver's side. It would be so much easier to driver than to walk and I would be back before Mom ever noticed the car being gone. I started up the car and made sure the head lights were off. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure there was nothing behind me before I pulled out of the driveway.

I glanced up at my mother's window. The lights were still off. Good. I didn't need her waking up and ruining my only chance at making friends here. I turned my attention back to the road and drove off down the road. I wasn't really sure where I was going but I had an idea. I had saw a half ass view of the plant on the way to school.

After a little bit of driving around I found what I was looking for. It really had been a good thing I drove because I would have been pretty late if I had walked. I turned off the car and got out. The plant was a little ways in front of me and two boys were sitting on the ground a few feet away from my mother's car.

"Hi!" Jimmy said waving at me.

It looked like he had to be extra careful sneaking out because he was dressed in all black. I guessed that was so that he could fit in with the darkness around him. I could barely see him out here because it seemed to be darker than it had been in town. There was a kid sitting next to him. I guessed that this was Mark.

Mark was a strange one. He had long black hair that just brushed his shoulders and sunken in black eyes. His skin was unnaturally pale. He looked like someone who was on drugs or someone who didn't get out much. He was dressed from head to toe in black. Unlike Jimmy who was sneakers Mark was wearing large black work boots. He was narrowing his eyes at me.

"You sure about this one?" Mark asked glancing at Jimmy.

"Of course I am," Jimmy said with a nod. "I think he can do it. He's a pretty cool kid."

"What do I have to do?" I asked starting to get impatient with this conversation. I could do anything they could dish out. I would prove that to Mark.

"Spend the night in there," Mark explained pointing at the plant.

Sure the place looked big and dark but what was supposed to be so scary about it? The neighborhood I used to live in was a lot scarer then that place.

"What's the big deal about that place?" I asked.

"It's haunted," Mark said standing up. "No one ever goes in there."

"Haunted? By who?" I asked and gave a laugh. I knew very well there was no such thing as a ghost.

"These dead children," Mark said in a low voice. "No one knows how they died or why. It's a mystery."

This is just great. These guys think I'm going to be afraid of sleeping in a place that is supposed to be haunted by a bunch of kids. That isn't scary.

"Alright," I said. "I'll do it."

"We'll be waiting right here for you," Jimmy explained pointing to the ground..

"If you come out there for any reason during the night you don't get to hang out with us," Mark said smirking. "It's that simple."

"I'm just going to go in there, go to sleep, and laugh in you guy's face in the morning," I said and started to walk towards the plant.

It looked a lot bigger and scarer up close. Despite the fact it was scary it seemed like a force was pulling me towards the building. I couldn't back out on this. I walked up to one of the doors and opened it. A loud 'creak' broke the silence of the night. I stepped inside and closed the door. One again all was quiet and dark.


	8. Inside

Sorry for taking so long to update this. It is very hot where I live and I haven't felt like doing much more than breathing.

It was almost pitch black inside of the plant. Moonlight was coming in through the windows and filling the place with just enough light so that I could see where to walk. I was surprised to find that I wasn't scared. I started walking up a flight of stairs that was near me.

After about ten steps I was bought to a cat walk. It looked like it had seen better days. The metal was completely rusted over and I could see rat dropping all along the wall. It didn't look like it was falling apart so I took a few steps and stopped. When the cat walk didn't fall I started walking again

I wasn't really controlling where I was going. It was as if my feet were leading me. It was as if they knew where they were going and weren't interested in letting me in on it. I didn't try to stop my feet. I was interested in where they were taking me.

My feet came to a halt when a strange noise filled the air. It was like nails on a chalk board. I put my hands over my ears to try to block out the noise but it just seemed to get louder.

I needed to run.

With my hands still over my ears I took off down the cat walk. The sound faded out as I ran. I reached a flight of stairs that lead down back to the first floor. I ran down them not looking back. I took my hands from my ears and listened.

I could hear laughing in the distance but besides that everything was quiet. It had to be Jimmy or Mark. They most likely sent kids in here and tried to scare them. They told them that story about the murdered kids and then spend the whole night trying to scare them.

"That won't work on me guys!" I yelled. "I'm going to stay here all night!"

The laughter stopped at once and I could someone muttering. Yep! They were just trying to scare me. Well, it wasn't going to work.

I started walking again. I needed to find some place to sleep. I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. I pushed open a door and found myself in what looked like a basement. After I stood there a second I realized I had been here before.

The first night I slept in my new house I had a nightmare that took place here. This is where I had seen that little girl. Wait…that didn't make sense. I couldn't dream of a place that I had never been to before and then end up there in real life. That wasn't possible. Jimmy said some kids had been killed here. Maybe that girl was one of them.

"Don't be silly Freddie," I told myself. "That isn't possible."

I took a few steps into the room and ran my hands over the pips on the walls. This was a boiler room but it didn't look like it had been used in a while. All the pipes were covered with rust. I walked over to the only wall the wasn't covered in pipes and sat down in front of it.

As my eyes closed I could hear laughing that had to have belonged to Jimmy or Mark. 


	9. More questions

I slept heavy the whole night and I could remember having one dream. The next morning I was shaken awake. My first thought was it was either Jimmy or Mark to tell me I had beaten their dare. You can imagine my surprise when it wasn't either one of them.

"You alright kid?" An adult male voice asked.

My sleepiness disappeared when I realized I was staring at cop. He was a few inches taller than me but looked like he was a foot taller because I was still on my ass. He held out a hand to help me up.

"I'm fine," I answered taking his hand.

"Your mother was worried sick," The cop said turning serious all at once. "What were you doing up here? This place is dangerous."

My mother? Shit! She must had come into my room and freaked out when I wasn't there. I didn't even think about that.

"I was up here with some friends of mine," I explained. "Jimmy and Mark."

"Jimmy?" The cop asked looking thoughtful. "I should have known that. Jimmy is always taking kids up here and scaring them to death."

"You mean this was a prank?" I asked unable to keep my voice from rising.

Those two! They did this to me just so that they could laugh at me later?

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you that son," the man said, "but they do it to all the new kids. Now, come on. Your mother is outside."

So that meant what Jimmy and Mark told me about the murdered kids had to be part of the prank too. But...I couldn't help but curious about it because of the dream I had had. The cop turned and started to walk away. I stood where I was. When he didn't hear me following he turned and looked at me.

"Something wrong kid?" he asked.

"Well," I said, "Before I came in here Jimmy told me some kids had been murdered here. I wanted to know if it's true."

The cop's eyes widened what looked to be surprised. It could have been fear. It looked more like fear. He didn't answer.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"No," he said quickly. "I don't know why he told you such a thing. No one was ever killed here."

I raised an eyebrow. For some reason I didn't believe it. The way he looked at me when I asked gave away the fact that something had indeed happened here. If he didn't want to tell me I would have to figure out another way to find out. 


	10. The joke's on me

Thank you! Thank you! The reviews I'm getting are really helping me write this. For you who are interested there will be a murder in the next chapter.   
Mom wasn't happy with me at all as she drove me back to the house to get my school things. She told me how worried she was and how something bad could have happened to me. I was sure I was grounded even though she hadn't told me I was grounded yet. She always grounded me when I took off.

When Mom dropped me off at school I was determined to talk to Jimmy and Mark. If the cop had been telling the truth they were going to get a piece of my mind. No one made a joke out of Freddie Kane. The last kid who did that walked away with a broken nose.

I walked into the school building and people started to snicker at me right away. I guess Jimmy and Mark had already told them about how they tricked me. It had to be true then. They had just used me to get a good laugh.

"Hey Freddie," a girl I didn't know said. "I heard the little baby got scared when he heard nosies in the big scary plant."

"Piss off," I said walking away from her.

At the end of the hallway where the two people I was looking for. Jimmy and Mark were talking but they stopped when they saw me.

"You used me!" I yelled pointing a finger at them.

"Did you really think we would let a freak like you hang out with us?" Jimmy asked.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes opened wide. Of course I thought so! Who would have suspected a joke? My face made Jimmy let out a bark like laugh.

"I think you really thought so," Mark remarked. "Just like the rest of them."

"You really are a bigger moron than I thought you were," Jimmy said in a slow voice.

"You guys are the morons!" I yelled as loud as I could. Several people turned and looked at me. "You'll pay for making a baby out of me!"

People around me where whispering as I ran into the boy's bathroom. I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor. They're the morons. I'll get them back if it kills me. 


	11. Nightmares can kill

I spent the whole day getting teased. How could I have been stupid enough to fall for their prank? I should have known something was up. That was all I could think about all school day and during the walk home. Everyone thought I was a dumb ass now. 

When I reached my house I opened the front door and ran right up the stairs. My mother was calling to me but I ignored her. I just didn't want to be around anyone. I skipped every other stair and ran down the hallway to my room. I could hear Mom running up the stairs after me. Despite the fact I knew she was coming I slammed my door shut and locked it.

I walked across the room and dropped face first down on my bed.

"Baby?" Mom said trying to door knob. "Open the door. I need to talk to you."

My only answer was to grunt into my black bedsheets. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to let her in.

"Fredrick," she said firmly. "Open the door."

She wouldn't go away. Once my Mom decided on doing something she won't back down. I climbed up off my bed and walked over to my door. I unlocked it and opened it. I didn't even look at my mother before I walked back over to my bed.

"I know you're upset," Mom said walking into the room. "But that's no reason to be mean to me."

"What do you want?" I asked crawling up my bed to hide my face in one of my pillows.

"I wanted to tell you I love you and how much you scared me today," My Mother said.

I felt the foot of the bed sink in a bit and I knew she had sat down. Silence followed her remark and I knew she wanted me to say something. I didn't know what to say so I remained silent.

"I'm afraid you'll do it again," she continued. "So I decided to nail your windows shut. I did while you were at school."

What! My mind screamed but no words come from my mouth. I was too shocked by it. She'd never done anything like this in the past before.

"It isn't that I don't trust you baby," Mom explained. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Whatever," I muttered into my pillows. I was surprised she even heard me.

"Don't give me a bad attitude," she snapped. "I'm only looking out for your wellbeing. I have to go to Westin Hills to work but I'm afraid you might do something stupid while I'm gone."

"Go!" I yelled. "Go to work! I'll be fine."

"Alright," Mom whispered and her voice was shaking slightly. "I'll be home late. You'll have to make yourself dinner. Mrs. Black from next door will be checking in once in a while."

Without another word my mother stood and left the room.

I felt guiltily the rest of the night. My mother was just looking out for me and I upset her like that. I spent most of my time in my room reading my comic books that night. I only ventured out to make a hot pocket at ten o'clock. Mrs. Black had just checked up on me for the last time.

Jimmy and Mark had been on my mind all day. If it wasn't against the law to kill someone I would off both of them. They didn't deserve to life. They had embarrassed tons of kids and more than likely caused a lot of them to get hurt. People like that made the world a bad place to live in.

Around eleven an unnamed urge pulled me to my bed and forced my eyes closed. The jerking feeling reappeared. Even though I had only felt this jerking feeling twice so far I was already starting to get used to it.

The room already me turned black and seemed to be spinning. The darkness let up slowly and I found myself lying on a patch of grass. I lifted my head up and looked around. I was on Elm street and it was nighttime. But there was no moon or stars out.

This must be a dream, I thought.

I got to my feet and looked around. I was half expecting those little girls to be there but they weren't. When I turned around I was surprised by what I found. It was my house. At least I thought it was my house.

The place was pretty run down and had bars on the windows. It looked like something Mom might do if I tried to sneak out again. I started to walk up to the house when I noticed Jimmy was standing in front of it.

"What are you doing in my dream?" I asked giving him a look of disgust.

"Your dream?" Jimmy laughed. "I was having a good dream until you came into it. Just like last time."

"Whatever," I said. "I know this is my dream and I plan on taking revenge."

"Too chicken to do it in real life?" Jimmy asked with a laugh.

"You're going to die for that one!" I yelled.

It must have scared Jimmy because he opened the door and ran into the house. I didn't hesitate to follow him. The inside of this house was even worse than the outside. If this house had been real it would had fallen down years ago.

I spotted Jimmy running down in the basement. I didn't follow him. Instead I walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was set up a little different than mine but I didn't have a hard time finding a large knife. It was about a foot long but was extremely thin. I walked back into the hallway and down into the basement.

Jimmy wasn't anywhere to be seen but I could hear him. A lone door stood open and it sounded like the noises where coming from there. I stepped through the door.

The boiler room. I was back there. The pipes were hissing around me and the room was filled with extreme heat. The last time I had been to this place in my dreams I had seen that creepy little girl.

This this was my dream did I really have to chase him? Wasn't I supposed to be able to do something I wanted? The second this thought passed through my head I felt myself being jerked forward. The world around me speed by.

"Shit!" I heard Jimmy curse.

I was standing right in front of him. Those dream tricks do work! Jimmy was backing himself into a wall and I was waving the knife.

"Don't do it Freddie," he begged as his back pressed against the wall. "It'll come back to bite you in the ass."

"I don't think so," I said bringing the knife down into his chest.

He cried out in pain as I withdrew the knife and slammed in back in. Blood was coming out of the wounds and was getting on my hands. This was just a dream so it didn't matter. I stabbed him over and over. The blood was rushing out in rivers.

Jimmy disappeared but the boiler room didn't. Everything started to get fuzzy. It was like I wasn't dreaming. I couldn't have been waking up because I didn't feel the jerking motion. It was like a memory long since passed. I blinked. Where Jimmy had been standing was a little girl. She didn't look over eight. I was stabbing her.

I gasp in disgust. There was no way I could kill a little kid. I tried to stop my hand. I couldn't stop it! It was like I wasn't control at all. I opened my hands in an attempt to drop the knife but nothing fell from my hands. I looked down in confusion.

There wasn't a knife in my hand. I was wearing a glove with four long blades sticking out of the fingers. The blades were cutting in the girl over and over. Long deep cuts. She was screaming. I screamed myself and closed my eyes.

"Freddie," a male voice whispered.

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a badly cut up Jimmy. The fuzziness had left. He was looking up at me with glossed over eyes. In a matter of seconds he faded away and I was jerked forward.

My room come in focus and I took a grateful breath. That had been scary as hell. I had dreamed that I had murdered Jimmy and a little girl. After a second I realized I was holding something.

I took a chance and looked down. I couldn't hold in the scream when I saw I was holding a blood covered knife.


	12. What have I done?

I was worried I went over-board on the dream but it seems people liked it.

* * *

Oh shit. I screamed. Chances were Mrs. Black or one of the other neighbors had heard me. I jumped out of bed and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and dropped the knife in the sink. I cleaned it and my hands as quickly as possible. I could hear someone knocking at the front door. I put the knife in the knife draw and walked to the front door.

I opened it and wasn't surprised to see Mrs. Black standing there. She was slightly fat women with long black hair. Her brown eyes were wide with worry. I had guessed right when I figured she had heard the scream. I could see the sky behind her. It was starting to get light outside.

"I slipped coming down the stairs," I explained. "I was just getting a snack."

"Are you alright now?" Mrs. Black asked after taking a relived breath.

"Yes," I said nodding. "I'm fine."

"Good," she said smiling. "Your mother said that she wouldn't be back until seven. Her shift ran a little long. Can you fix breakfast for yourself?"

"Of course," I answered. "Thanks for checking up on me Mrs. Black."

"No problem child," she said. "I have to go back home now but if you need anything give me a call."

"Sure thing," I said.

After saying goodbye Mrs. Black turned and left. I let out a relived sigh and shut the door. What happened in the dream came back to me. I killed Jimmy in my dream and then pulled the knife out of my dream. It didn't make sense but it's what happened. I took a deep breath and leaned against the door.

"Don't be silly Freddie," I whispered to myself. "You didn't kill Jimmy. It was a dream. Just a dream. You'll go to school, see Jimmy, and realized how silly you am being."

That's right. Good to school and see Jimmy. That's all I had to do and then I'd know for sure it had been a dream.

I was very comforted by this as I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

After breakfast I grabbed my backpack and started for school. When I reached the end of Elm street a chill went down my back. In front of a large house was an ambulance and a large group of people. I recognized Mark out of them. I ran up to him and taped him on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jimmy is dead," Mark explained. "He was stabbed to death. Of course you already knew that."

A few people turned and looked at us. I raised an eyebrow and tried to act surprised. Inside I was shaking. I did kill him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stated. "I've been at home eating breakfast."

"You said that you were going to kill him yesterday," Mark said."I know you did it."

"I didn't do anything," I lied.

"Alright kids," a male voice said. "You guys need to get out of here. You're only in the way."

I looked up to see the same cop that had found me in the power plant. He was giving me and Mark a questioning look.

"He did it!" Mark yelled pointing at me. "I know he did it!"

"I did not!" I yelled back.

I knew I had done it but I couldn't tell the truth. If I did they would lock me up and throw away the key.

"Stop it you two," a female officer said. "There is no evidence that this young man did it. I think you should all be on your way."

The kids started to clear off the yard one by one. Mark and I were the last ones to leave.

"You might be able to fool the police," Mark said, "But I know what you did and I'm going to prove it."

A shiver went down my spine as my worst enemy walked away.


	13. The claw

Mark knew too much. If he didn't shut his mouth I was going to end up getting in trouble. I told everyone how my mother had nailed my windows shut and that Mrs. Black had been checking up on me. The other kids believed my story. Mark was the only one who wouldn't give in to it.

There was only one way out of all this. Mark had to be silenced. Killing him might make me look guilty but if I didn't kill him he might get me into trouble. It was risky either way but killing him would get him out of the picture.

Even though this might sound sick and evil I kind of liked my new found power. If someone did something I didn't like I could kill them in my dreams and no one would ever know. I could use this power to do a lot of good.

All of the school day I kept thinking back to the claw I had seen in my dream. It would interesting to make that and use it in my dreams to kill people who needed to be killed. I knew at once how I could do it.

The shop class had everything that I could use but I wouldn't be able to make it during school hours. A few minutes after school let out I wondered into the shop class. The shop teacher always left right after school. I was surprised to find the drawers of his desk unlocked.

In the top draw underneath his grade book I found the extra set of keys to the welding room. I smirked and slipped out of the room. I would come back when it was dark and make the claw from my dream.

* * *

Getting out of the house wasn't easy. Mom had nailed my windows closed so I couldn't go out that way. I had to wait until a little past midnight. Mom had come in and said goodnight to me a little over an hour ago.

I climbed out of bed and slipped out of my room. The hallway was dark and quiet. I tiptoed down the stairs and out the back door. I wasn't crazy enough to take the car this time. Taking the car always seemed to get me in trouble.

I looked up at my mom's window. It was dark. That was a good sign. I started walking down the road towards the school.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked myself out loud. "Does Mark really need to die? What if this gets you into more trouble?"

Yes. I was sure I wanted to go through with this.

After a short walk I arrived at the school. Just as I hoped it was dark and quiet. I didn't think that Springwood high would have cameras or night guards. I didn't even know if I even needed the keys. I walked to the back door that lead to the welding room. I used the keys and opened the door. I felt around for the light switch and found it after a minute.

When a bright light filled the room I was greeted by a sight that made me smile. The room was full of boxes of metal, cloth, a welder, a grinder, and a few other things I didn't know the names of. We hadn't gotten to use everything in class yet.

I walked over to the boxes of metal and started to look for something that work. There were quite a few knife blades inside. I grabbed four blades and moved over to the cloth. There wasn't anything that was the right shade of brown so I ended up having to go with a greenish brown. Hinges and bolts were next.

"You have to die Mark," I said to myself as I started to put the claw together. "Little piggies have to die."


	14. I won't tell

Sorry for not updating in like forever. I had to go visit my mum and my stupid boyfriend. I got talked into staying at my mum's house for a week.

* * *

I ran home as fast as I could. All I could think about was getting home and getting Mark out of the picture. When I got home I checked in on mom and found that she was still asleep. It couldn't have gone better. I had my new toy and no one would ever know about it. 

Mark's death would make the night perfect.

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. The last thing I needed was mom coming in to check on me. I had to keep the claw hidden or she would take it for sure. I crossed the room and dropped down on my bed.

"I'm coming for you Mark," I whispered.

Within seconds I felt the familiar pulling sensation and I knew I was being pulled into his dream. The boiler room was coming into view and I could already feel the heat. Mark was standing right in front of me.

"Hello Mark," I said waving the clawed hand at him.

"Oh shit!" he yelled taking a few steps back. "You're him aren't you?"

Huh? Who was he talking about? He knew who I was.

"Freddy Krueger that's who!" he answered still backing up. "Jimmy told me all about you! Child murderer."

"What are you talking about?" I asked taking a few steps towards him. "My name is Freddy Kane. Who is Freddy Krueger?"

"You!" he explained. "How the hell did you mange to come back? Jimmy said that you dead."

Enough of this. This had to be something he was making up so that I wouldn't kill him and it was working. I had almost forgotten why I had jumped into his dream to start with.

"I'm not dead but you are going to be soon," I said starting to walk faster. "You know to much and I need to shut you up bitch!"

Mark turned and started running down the hallway. The pipes hissed around me and a light cloud of smoke was in the air. I didn't need to see him to know where he was. It was almost as if I could feel it.

"No!" I heard Mark yell out.

In a few seconds I realized why he had yelled out. He had come to a dead end and was pounding at the wall with his fist.

"That won't do you any good," I explained walking up to him.

Mark stopped pounding on the wall and turned to face me. He knew that he had no where to run. I brought my clawed hand up and used the knives to rip his shirt open. The flimsy material fell to the floor.

"Please don't do this," he begged. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like I did. It was Jimmy's idea."

Begging won't get him anywhere. I slammed my claws into him. Mark tossed back his head and cried out in pain. I pulled my hand out and slammed the knives back into him. He yelped in pain and I could see tears falling from his eyes.

"I won't tell!" A female voice yelled.

I withdrew my hand and looked around. There wasn't anyone there but I was sure I had heard someone speak. I turned back to Mark and started to pull his insides outside of him.

"I promise!" the same voice yelled again. "I won't tell!"

As I kept stabbing Mark over and over I could hear that voice in my head. It was so strong that it covered Mark's screams. Just like before the person that I was killing disappeared and the world around me started to smoky.

This time a little girl was standing in front of me. She had dark blond hair with red ribbons in it and she was wearing a dress. She was looking up at me with wide eyes.

"I won't tell anyone," she said. "I promise daddy."

"Daddy?" I said out loud.

Before the little girl could say anything she vanished and I was once again looking at Mark. He faded quickly and I was yanked back into the real world.

I was left alone and confused.


	15. Into the fire

The next morning I hide the claw between the mattresses of my bed. I had to make sure no one found that or I would end up getting in a lot of trouble. I tried to act normal as I got ready for school. Mom didn't seem to know that her son had became a murderer.

After breakfast Mom headed off to work and I acted like I was going to go to school. I wasn't going of course. I needed to find out about this Freddy guy. I had no idea who he was and for some reason Mark had thought I was him. And from what Mark had said Jimmy had thought I was him too.

I decided the library was the best place to find out about this guy. I walked in the front door and tried to keep the librarian from seeing me. If she saw me she would certainly ask me why I wasn't in school.

I knew the old newspapers were on microfilm and that a child murderer was bound to be in there somewhere. I wasn't sure what time period I was looking for so I just starting looking through everything as old as 1900. My search got interesting when I hit around 1967. There were a lot of blacked out obituaries.

"What the hell?" I muttered out loud.

"Can I help you young man?" A woman's voice asked.

I turned to see an old woman staring at me. She was cutting her eyes at me as if she knew I was doing something I wasn't supposed to. Just play cool Freddie.

"Why are some of these blacked out?" I asked pointing at the screen.

She walked closer to me and looked at the screen over my shoulder. I saw her narrow her eyes at the black marks.

"Must be an error in the microfilm," the woman explained standing up straight again. "I've been complaining about these old machines for years but it doesn't look like the town is going to get new ones."

"Oh," I said as if I believed her. I had no reason not to be believe her but it was like part of me was screaming that she was lying.

"Is there anything else I can help you with young man?" she asked.

"I was looking for information on someone named Freddy Krueger," I said and at once I realized I shouldn't have.

"Get out," she snapped. "That name never brings any good."

"But who-" I started but she cut me off again.

"Get out!" the woman yelled. "You are prying in things that don't need to be pried in. Now get out before you get yourself killed."

Was she threating me? It sure sounded like a threat to me. I glared at her before running out of the library.

* * *

"That sure did a lot of good Freddie," I muttered to myself as I started to walk down the street. "You didn't find out anything." 

No that wasn't true. I did find out something. There were a lot of mysterious deaths in the paper and it seemed that Freddy had been the cause of them. Why else would that woman yelled at me when I asked her about it.

I guess no town likes to be reminded of the bad things that happened. These guy must have killed a lot of people and left the town scarred. What had I been thinking to just ask the woman about him.

"What to do now?" I asked myself.

I couldn't go to school. There would be too many questions about where I had been and there were still a little bit of time before school got out. I had a little bit of money and decided to just go blow it at the goodwil. I needed a new hat. All my baseball caps were falling apart.

The only goodwil in town was small but the best ones were small. I walked in and started to look around. Most of the stuff looked like useless junk. I made my way over to a large bin of hats and started to dig around. I usually grabbed the first thing that caught my eye.

Near the top was a fedora that caught my eye. I picked it up and looked it over. It was a faded brown color and it looked almost new. A lot of times people would buy things and not like them shortly after. The nice ones would drop it off at the goodwil or maybe the old owner just took good care of it.

I took off my baseball cap and put the fedora on. It felt perfect. I don't know why it would feel different than my other hat but this new one felt like it belonged on my head. A fiery feeling swept through all my body and it felt like I was engulfed in fire.

As quickly as the feeling had come it disappeared.

"I'm defiantly getting this," I said taking the hat off my head.

I walked up to the front counter and paid for the hat. I threw my baseball hat in the trash on the way out and slipped the fedora back on my head.


	16. Mom's always right

I had to take a break from this story for a few days. I started on a new story called Not the only one. It's a Secret Window fic. If you are interested please read it.

I figured that I would beat mom hope but I was wrong. I guess the school called her when I didn't show up. I had been so busy thinking about Freddy that I hadn't even thought about it. She was waiting for me at the front door.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked. "When the school called I didn't know what to think. I was so worried and it got worse when I found out that Mark boy had died. I was so scared something had happened to you."

I knew better than to cut mom off when she was upset like that. You just had to let her get it out of her system.

"I'm fine mom," I stated. "I just needed a day off from school. Mark was blaming me for Jimmy's death and I didn't want to have to put up with it again."

"You won't have to baby," Mom explained. "That poor boy is dead."

"Poor boy?" I asked. "After what him and Jimmy did to me you are going to call him poor?"

"It was a joke," she said. "People don't deserve to die just because of a joke."

They don't? I didn't dare to say this out loud. It might have made me sound crazy but I couldn't help but wonder it. Maybe I had over reacted to the joke. It would have blown over after a few weeks.

I had killed someone over a joke. Realization was just starting to set in.

"I'm going to go lie down," I said already starting to walk towards my room. "I'm not feeling so hot."

"Are you ok?" Mom asked as I started to walk up the stairs.

"I don't think so," I whispered and walked into my bedroom.

Little did I know my mother was staring to get seriously worried about me.

I lay in bed awake most of the night. I was trying to sort everything out in my head. I was a murder. My victims thought I was some guy named Freddy Krueger. I had no idea who this guy was. My head was spinning from it all.

"Who is this guy?" I asked. "Dear god I have to know who this guy is and why everyone thinks I'm him. Why do I have this dream gift? Why do I feel tempted to kill again even though no one has done anything wrong to me."

As I said it realized I did want to kill again. I wanted to kill and kill until they locked me away in one of those rubber rooms. Why was a I feeling this way? Why can't I control myself anymore.

With a mind full of an answered question I feel into a dreamless sleep. I went to sleep praying my questions would be answered.

Not sure if this chapter was any good. I hope it was.


	17. Finders keepers

I wrote this chapter through Freddie's view, saw it wasn't going to work, and had to re-write the whole thing. If you can't figure it out on your own Amy is Freddie's mom.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V 

I was worried to death about my son. He thought he had caused these the deaths of those boys. I knew that he shouldn't feel that well and I knew that he knew that as well. I also knew why he felt guilty. Fredrick had been mad at them when they had been killed. It was only natural for him to feel guilty.

He did need to come back to reality. If he kept thinking he did it it was going to start to effect his mental health. It seemed that time had come and gone. Fredrick had been a mess since the first boy had gotten killed and it got worse after the second death.

Since I was a doctor I knew there were things that could be done to help him. After I saw the way Fredrick looked after he came home from skipping school I knew he needed help. After he went up to his room I called Westin Hills and made plans for him to stay there a few days.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I wasn't surprised when Fredrick said that he didn't want to go to Westin Hill. I didn't believe any child WANTS to spend time in a place like that. Even I didn't like it all the time. Fredrick only agreed to go if he was allowed to wear whatever he wanted while he was there. I promised him he wouldn't have to where the hospital outfits.

While he was at school the next day I walked up stairs to his room and started to pack his things. I was going to take him to the hospital as soon as he got home from school. I had a suitcase packed with him clothes and was about ready to leave the his room when I noticed something.

The top mattress on his bed was slightly out of place. I sighed walking out of the bed and pushed the mattress back into place. When I did this something that looked like a glove fell out.

"What the-" I whispered picking it up.

I found myself holding a glove with four blood covered blades.


	18. History lesson

Amy's P.O.V

I didn't know what to do with the weapon I had found in Fredrick's room. I knew I was supposed to give to to the police but I couldn't do that. I couldn't turn my only son in for murder. I didn't even know he had killed anyone with it. All I knew was it was covered with someone's blood. For all I knew it could have been Fredrick's blood.

After my son got home from school we headed over to Westin Hills. The ride wasn't that long but Fredrick insisted on being quiet during it. When we got to the hospital we both got out and headed inside.

Dr. Palker was waiting for us. He held out a hand in greeting to Fredrick.

"Hello Fredrick," he said and lowered his hand when my son didn't shake it. "You ok there kid?"

"My name is Freddy," Fredrick explained. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Palker and it's my job to look after you while you're here," the doctor said. "Come with me and I'll show you to your room. Amy you can wait in my office."

I watched my son walk away with an unhappy look on his face. He didn't want to be here and I felt bad for making him do something he didn't want to do. Yet, he needed help. I didn't want to see him hurt himself or others.

When I couldn't see my son or Dr. Palker anymore I turned down the hallway and walked towards his office. It was a few doors down from mine. He was the head doctor so he had a very nice size office.

I walked inside and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. I sat the bag I was carrying down on the desk and started to dig through it. I had brought the claw I had found in Fredrick's room along with me. I wasn't sure what Dr. Palker was going to say when he saw it but something told me it was important for him to see. I sat the weapon on the table and started to wait for Dr. Palker.

* * *

"You said that you found this in his room?" Dr. Palker said holding up the claw.

"Yes," I answered quickly. "It's covered in blood. I don't know whose blood it is though."

To my surprise Dr. Palker stood, walked across the room, and shut the door. He locked it and then walked back to his desk.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Amy," He said ignoring my question. "There is something I need to tell you and you're not going to believe it. I won't blame for not believing it. No one believes it when they hear it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked staring to get worried. I have never heard Dr. Palker talk like that.

"It must have been back in the sixties," the doctor explained. "All these kids were murdered by a guy named Freddy Krueger. Must have been 20 of them. He was arrested and then left loss because the search warrant wasn't signed in all the right places. The very night he was left go a bunch of parents from around here corned him and burned him to death."

"Oh my god," I said putting a hand on my chest. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the thing Freddy used to kill his children looked just like this," Dr. Palker said holding up the claw.

"Why would my son make it?" I asked.

"I think your son heard the story of Freddy Krueger," the doc said. "Perhaps it was from those two boys that died. I don't know. Maybe because they had the same first name your son got the idea to make it. Maybe you're son thinks he is Freddy Krueger."

"What should we do?" I questioned. "This can't go on. Fredrick is starting to lose his mind I think."

"I'm going to confront him about the claw," he said. "And we'll see what were we go from there."

"Alright," I whispered.

Dr. Palker got up from the desk and started to walk out of the room.

"And remember we never had this conversation."

With that odd comment he walked out of the room leaving me confused and alone.


	19. Mental Breakdown

Almost done with this story! Yeah! It just feels like I've been writing this thing forever. This chapter is short and the next chapter is going to be short but the last chapter should be a nice size one.

* * *

Back to Freddie's P.O.V

At first I didn't understand why I wanted to kill people but when Mom took me to Westin Hills everything became clear. These feelings. These urges weren't from this life. They were left over from another life. Despite mom always telling me it wasn't possible I believed in reincarnation. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it before.

I sat on my bed in Westin Hill thinking things over and trying to get everything straight.

"I am Freddy Krueger," I said out loud even though there was no one else in the room. "I murdered all those children. I am the Springwood slasher."

Visions of newspaper clippings bearing the headlines 'Springwood slasher strikes again' ran through my brain and clouded my vision. That had been me in my last life. I always said that I would find a way back. I always said that there would never be any happy children in Springwood.

My mom, Amy, was trying to stop me just like my mom, Amanda, had tried to stop me. But they won't. I'll still kill. I'll finish what I came back to do.

"No!" I yelled shaking my head. "This isn't right and I know it. I killed those children in my last life, their parents got revenge, and I've enough. No one else needs to die. Why can't the past just rest?"

It can't rest! Not until every child in Springwood is dead! No. No. No! I had my revenge. It's over. No. It'll never be over.

"Take a breath," I told myself and took a long deep breath. "Everything is going to be fine. I just won't do anything until I get myself under control. For now I'm just going to get some sleep."

I took another deep breath and crawled under the blankets. It was only a few seconds before I fell asleep.


	20. The Truth

I didn't want to talk to the stupid doctor but I decided I didn't have a choice. Mom said that I had to and that it would help me. I wasn't looking forward to it but if if I played along I would be able to get out of there.

Around noon the second day that I was there I went into Dr. Palker 's office. I figured that we would chat for a little while and then he would send me back to my room. I wasn't expecting what I found.

Dr. Palker was sitting at his desk looking over my claw.

Shit! My mind screamed. My mom must have found it. That must have been why she sent me here in the first place. That was what this was all about. They knew I had done something with the claw and they just wanted to know what I had done. My mom must have thought I killed those boys.

"Sit down Freddy," Dr. Palker said nodding to the chair in front of his desk.

I walked across the room and sat down in the chair.

"Where did you get this?" He asked setting the claw down on the desk.

"I made it," I explained.

"How?" Dr. Palker asked making a note on the pad in front of him. "Where did you get the idea?"

What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to tell him I saw it in a dream? Was I supposed to tell him I had used it in another life to kill children?

"I saw it in a dream," I said.

"A dream?" he asked writing more.

"Yes," I stated. "I saw myself killing a little girl with it."

"How did you make it?" Dr. Palker asked.

Oh well. Might as well tell the truth. There's no way I could go around that one.

"I went into the school while it was closed and used their welding tools," I admitted.

"There is blood on it," he said pointing to the red dots on the blades. "Who does it belong to?"

"I don't know," I lied.

"Is it yours?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Look," Dr. Palker said. "You can honest with me. I'm not going to turn you over to the police. You can trust me."

I wanted to tell him the truth but how could I know he was telling the truth?

"I promise," Dr. Palker said as if he could read my mind.

"Alright," I said and took a deep breath. What did I have to lose? "I killed Jimmy and Mark."

"How did you do it?" he asked. "Did you kill both of them with the claw?"

"No," I answered. "I killed Jimmy with a knife."

"How did you do it?" Dr. Palker asked. "Your mother said that you were locked in your room."

"You aren't going to believe this but I did it through my dreams," I admitted.

He had to have thought I was crazy. That was all I could think as Dr. Palker looked at me over the edge of his glasses.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I can dream leap," I explained. "I know you aren't going to believe it but I can go into other people's dreams."

"You can cause real pain in your dreams?" Dr. Palker asked putting the pad aside.

"Yes," I said. "I can and I know it sounds crazy."

"I know who you are," the doc said.

"You do?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how this happened," he explained. "But you always said that you would always be able to find a way back."

"How can you know about me?" I asked leaning across the desk. "No one else seems to remember my rein of terror."

"Just like before," Dr. Palker said. "We made the kids forget you. It isn't that hard. Now listen to me. You don't have to kill people. You don't have to do this."

"I don't?" I asked.

I wanted to believe it so bad but I couldn't. I was put on the earth with a job to do and that job was to keep killing.

"Go on back to your room," Dr. Palker said. "You look like you could use some sleep."

"You aren't going to tell my mom are you?" I asked as I stood up. "I don't think she could handle it or understand it."

"No," Dr. Palker said. "What you said is between us. We'll only tell someone else when the need to do so takes over."

"Thank you," I said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Whoot! Only one more chapter and trust me it is going to be the best. This chapter was a lot long than I thought it was going to be. 


	21. The solution

I didn't sleep any the second night that I was in Westin Hills. I just kept rolling around in bed and thinking everything over. Dr. Palker was right in saying that I didn't have to kill. I did have a choice in the matter. No one was making me hurt anyone.

"I have to kill," I said out loud. "The town of Springwood deserves it for what they did to me. Man, I can hold a grudge for a long time. It's been so many years."

The bed creaked underneath me as I rolled around. I couldn't stay still with all these thoughts flying through my mind. It was too much to handle at once. Maybe a nice walk would help sort things out.

Without understanding why I grabbed a pad of paper, a pen, and the hat I had gotten from the goodwil. My hands seemed to understand why and that made me happy.

I got out of bed and walked out of my room. I wasn't under tight watch. After all Dr. Palker was the only one who knew what I had done. If he put me under tight watch there would be too many questions. At least that's what I figured.

The hallways were quiet and it looked like I was the only one who was up. That was expected. The time was getting close to one in the morning. I didn't really know where I was going. My feet seemed to be leading the way.

"Where are we going feet?" I asked as if my feet could answer.

They started to move faster and I raised an eyebrow. They were leading me up flights of stairs. I didn't try to stop them as I found myself climbing more and more stairs. Suddenly I got an odd feeling in my stomach.

"Why am I walking up so many stairs?" I asked myself.

My feet came to a sudden halt. It seemed like I had gotten to the highest part of the building that I could get to. I walked to the other side of the room and looked out one of the windows. From the view out of the window I could see just how high off the ground I was.

I suddenly understood why I had grabbed the pen and paper. I sat down on the floor next to the window and started to write.

Dear Mom and the rest of the world,

I know what I have to do. If I kill myself then all this will end. I wouldn't have to fight this urge to kill and no one else will get hurt. Please tell Jimmy and Mark's parents that I am very sorry for what I did to their sons.

Mom. Please don't take this too hard. I want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong and that I love you very much. I would like you to bury the hat this note is with in my coffin. It means more to me than you'll ever understand.

Love,

Freddie.

I put the pad of paper right next to hat on the floor and climbed into the window frame.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked myself.

Yes. I did want to do this. It was the only way. No one else would get hurt. There were tears flowing down my checks. I wasn't sure if they were from guilty, sadness or fear. I brushed them away stepped out of the window.

I felt a rush of air and could hear someone singing.

"One two Freddy's coming for you,  
Three four better lock your door."

The ground was coming closer but it seemed like everything had slowed down. I was moving so slowly.

"Five six Grab your crucifix,  
Seven eight stay up late."

My heart was raising as the ground was only a few feet away from me and the singing was getting louder.

"Nine ten never sleep again."

Those were the last words I heard before my world went dark.

THE END

* * *

What do you think? I tried to keep it from getting too sappy by putting the song in. I hope I did good. It was shorter than I planned but I think it covered everything well. 


End file.
